1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building panels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of pre-fabricated building panels have been proposed for interconnection adjacently in the erection of the walls of houses or other buildings. The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing such building panels which are particularly sturdy and durable and incorporate connector means whereby the panels may be quickly and easily interconnected adjacently or at right angles, and also locked to a floor and to a roof or other superstructure.